


Captured Interest

by bottombitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Girls with Cocks, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: When Terezi tries to help John relax after a long day of work by introducing some cop/criminal roleplay into their sex life, John turns the tables on her.





	Captured Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamnemo42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamnemo42/gifts).



Working in an office was even more boring than John had expected. In his youth, he had imagined it to be a drag, mostly because of the distaste he had for almost everything his father did work-wise. His tiny glimpses into his father's career had mostly been caught messages between collegues discussing mind-numbingly stale things like 'sales figures' and 'profit projections', none of which even slightly interested the young John's mind, but as he grew older he understood the importance of doing something boring in order to balance out the rest of your life. Plus, money was a thing he needed, and a job was really the only way to get it.

The game he had played in his teenage years didn't change much about the way his adulthood progressed. After the game had been won, and the dust settled, society fell back into its usual patterns: greed, malice, ignorance, all casting a shadow over the life someone wanted to live. For one of the supposed gods who had helped create the new universe, it was depressing, but he understood better than most that life was that way sometimes. Cards fell in places that he didn't like, and he could either spend his time being depressed about that, or use the cards to mess with people, and enjoy life for what it was worth. Which, he would state for the record, was a hell of a lot. He still had friends, and family, and just about everything a guy in his early twenties could want, including an incredibly sexy partner in the form of one Terezi Pyrope.

He wasn't sure what an amazingly interesting troll like her could want in a boring guy like him, but perhaps it had something to do with the differences between their races: maybe he wasn't some boring archetype to her. Maybe office-workers held some naughty implications for trolls that he couldn't understand. Whatever it was that kept her around, he was happy about it.

It had only taken him coming through the door without many words on his tongue and a sigh on his lips for Terezi to know that his day must have been shitty. She had made it very clear to him that she didn't understood why he put himself through all of the stress that he did, but seemed to accept that there were some things she just wouldn't understand about him, in the same way that he had about her. Seeing as John needed to feel better anyway, Terezi opted to head upstairs and prepare herself for something that she had been planning to try with him for a while. Given her obsession with the law, it was consistent that she had a bit of a fetish for cop and criminal roleplay. Little bits of it had slipped into her and John's sex life over the months prior, but she had done a good job of hiding it from him otherwise. It wasn't that she was afraid of his judgement, rather, she wanted to be able to surprise him with it.

As John settled against the sofa, the TV in front of him playing some drama show that he was only half-paying attention to, Terezi snuck up behind him, with a pair of handcuffs in her hand, and a stereotypical policewoman's hat sat on top of her head. She rose up from behind the couch, and slid one arm around him. He mistook that for an attempt to embrace him, and leaned back into her touch, only to have one of the handcuffs snapped around his wrist. He was about to ask what she was doing when Terezi hopped over the couch and took her place on his lap, a familiar grin on her face.

"Someone's been naughty," she told him, with a teasing smirk, before leaning down to kiss his earlobe. With his free hand, he settled his palm against her hip, only for her to snap another handcuff on that wrist. Rather than having his wrists tied together, there were two pairs of handcuffs and she snapped one against a metal bar running underneath either side of the couch's arm cushions. Realising that Terezi was being serious, John opened his mouth to say something, only for Terezi to slip her hand over it, as she began to grind against him, using her butt to tease his crotch, while her bulge writhed visibly underneath the sweatpants she had chosen to wear. Pent-up from a long day at work, John didn't have the patience for what Terezi was trying to do, but with little options in regards to telling her that, he could only sit there as she continued to tease him.

In Terezi's mind, she was doing him a favour - after working so hard, as he did all of the time, he would no-doubt need to unwind. She just had a funny idea as to what 'unwinding' was. It wasn't the first time that she had been overbearing with her ideas, and it was his frustration towards that, coupled with the very real sexual frustration that he had, which had John do what he did next. Using his wind powers to guide the keys from their place on her belt into the keyholes on the handcuffs, John freed himself, surprising Terezi. Flipping their positions, he held her down against the couch, while he slipped the handcuffs onto her wrists and trapped her the same way that she had trapped him.

She looked up at him with a look of surprise, and John returned a slight smirk. "What? First time someone's evaded your capture? You shouldn't have let yourself get distracted," John teased, as he reached a hand down to press against her writhing bulge, still covered by her sweatpants. Shutting her eyes, Terezi let out a sigh. The irony wasn't lost on her, and she knew that John had every right to turn the tables on her, but she wasn't used to being the one in the vulnerable position, and she wasn't sure that she liked it.

Before she could voice any complaints, John's fingers slid into the waistband of her sweatpants, and he began to tug them downward, exposing the desperate tentacle that laid beneath. As her bulge was exposed to the cool air, its tip curled back on itself, and the entire mass dripped a teal-coloured slime. The sweatpants she had been wearing were a mess, so John pulled them off and tossed them aside, before spreading her legs wider. He moved himself between her legs, and leaned up to lay his face against the massive length, licking his lips in anticipation. He could feel the bulge's slime forming against his face, but that only made things all the more exciting for him. Of all the things he and Terezi did together, none were as exciting as his opportunities to worship her bulge. It truly was an item worthy of worship, with its impressive girth and delicious taste; the teal slime that oozed from its shape tasted sweet, but not so much that it would be offputting in a sexual scenario.

Terezi's appreciation for John seemed to go against what would have been normal or acceptable for trolls. She loved him the way that a human would a partner, but she also held a contempt for him that would be more commonplace within a spades relationship. She hadn't quite figured out all the various ways she felt about him, and for the time being it was fun to enjoy the flippant nature of their relationship, with lovey-dovey moments making her feel cherished, while she could also blow off some steam by fucking him the way she felt he deserved to be fucked; rough, raw, and without hesitation. Of course, the same went in reverse, and she enjoyed that just as much, but what was happening right then was neither, it was something else; teasing. She was being denied the rough sex she desired, and in its place was his stupid fucking tongue running across her bulge, putting more emphasis on the appreciation than her pleasure. She had little time for it, but she couldn't deny that the little sparks of pleasure that ran through her every time his tongue finally pressed against one of her more sensitive spots felt amazing.

And when he stopped teasing her with his tongue and moved onto the main event, her excitement peaked. Using his thumb to keep her bulge steady, he slipped the tip into his mouth, and then slid his lips down along it, until he had a solid three or four inches of the slick appendage within his mouth. His tongue worked to further pleasure the underside, and he began to move his lips back and forth, being careful not to scrape the soft tentacle with his teeth. As he continued, though, and Terezi's hands yanked at the binds holding them, John's temptation to mess with her further couldn't be restrained any longer. He gave a gentle bite down against her bulge, and then pulled back to hold just the tip in his mouth, which he teased with his teeth for a moment, before pulling back entirely.

He pressed his face against her bulge again, and as he slowly made his way down along her length, he bit down gently every couple of inches, until he reached the base. A lack of balls down there had always disappointed him, but the fun he could have with the tentacle-like bulge made the loss more than worth it. On his way back up the bulge, he took the underside between his lips, and flicked his tongue over the soft flesh within. Terezi couldn't handle the teasing anymore, but there was nothing that she could do to stop him. She felt so close to her orgasm, and yet nothing that he did tipped her over the edge; she was being made to wait, and there was nothing she liked less than waiting for something that she wanted. A lot of sexual moments between her and John, though intense, held some love between her and John, such as kissing, but right now all she wanted to do was slip her hands into that black hair of his and fuck his face — to use him the way that he deserved to be used for having the gall to tease her the way that he was.

Her hips thrust upward in a vain attempt to get more stimulation from him, and then slammed back down just as desperately. She whined. "John! Stop teasing me!" And that seemed to awaken something within John, because he did stop teasing her, instead pulling away and leaving her without any stimulation at all. She opened her eyes, regretting what she had said, and hoped that she would see him catching his breath, or something similar - something that suggested he was about to continue what he was doing. "Please, I need it," she whined again, leaning her head back against the couch behind her. Rather than moving back towards her cock, John was on his feet, stripping in front of her. It had been a long time since John had seen her so vulnerable, and the sadistic side of his sexuality was enjoying it more than he cared to admit, but he wasn't evil, and he did love Terezi, and he even loved the way she came; face contorted in pleasure, usually with her tongue hanging out, as her bulge shot forth a load impressive even by troll standards, and unheard of by human ones.

Without a way of forcing him to tend to her pleasure, Terezi could only continue to whine, her hips thrusting upward again. Her bulge continued to drip what must have been the troll equivalent to precum, and had by now made a mess of both her crotch and the couch beneath her. "All I want is for you to admit how much you love being teased," John told her, as he moved over to sit himself on her lap. His legs wrapped around her waist, and he sat himself down a few inches along her thighs, to make sure that he didn't accidentally give her a way to get herself off just yet. "That desperate look on your face is telling; you're loving this."

"I'm not! This is horrible!" she told him, mistaking her own need to cum for displeasure, but John knew that. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her neck, giving her a brief moment of appreciation before he ramped up his teasing. Rather than give any attention to her bulge, he turned to her body, his hands moving along her chest to cup her breasts through her shirt. They weren't the most impressive - a lot of the other trolls certainly had bigger - but they were enough for John, who cared more about what sat between the legs than what sat on the chest. For a moment, he teased her outside the shirt, his fingers pressing lightly against her nipples, until she began whining again. He knew from experience that she couldn't cum from breast play alone, so he saw no need to hold back anymore.

Rather than try to lift her shirt, he grabbed hold of the shirt's neck and tore it apart, the fabric between the neck and bottom tearing open. "Hey!" Terezi protested. "I liked that shirt," she told him, but was quickly silenced when, after tearing the shirt open, John leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. His hands continued groping her chest from underneath, running across her breasts, which, while not impressive, were still fairly sizable. From the ones he'd seen, John could only assume that the average breast size was bigger for trolls than it was for humans, with Feferi and Aradia having bigger chests than any human pair he'd ever seen. The human girls must have been envious in comparison, he thought, but he then recalled his first reaction to Terezi's bulge - though bigger than his cock by a large margin, he had felt no envy towards her, only glee. Coming home to a cock as big as hers every day was a treat if he'd ever had one.

With her nipple in his mouth, he flicked his tongue against it, before applying some suction to the nub. On the other side of her chest, his fingers pinched and pulled at the nipple, not even feigning softness the way that his mouth was. His mouth's facade fell away too not long after, when instead of teasing her with his tongue, he started to bite down on the nipple and surrounding area. His bite's size got wider each time he bit down, and harder, too. By the end, he had been biting a sizable portion of her breast, and leaving marks. Human teeth were a lot less sharp than troll ones, but that didn't make the experience any less painful for Terezi, who whined and moaned in equal measure while John was playing with her.

It was only as John moved over to the other nipple that Terezi realised what John was trying to do; there was a reason that he was doing this, and it wasn't entirely for her pleasure. He wanted to tease her even more, because he knew, just as well as she did, that she couldn't cum from this kind of stimulation. That realisation made things harder for Terezi, who had been enjoying the nipple play beforehand, but it almost seemed tainted now. It wasn't just pleasure, it was more pleasure that she couldn't cum to — further teasing. How long was he going to toy with her? And... was she really enjoying it?

Her first impression had been that she wasn't, because how could she enjoy something sexual if she wasn't able to orgasm? But each time her pleasure rose and fell with John's teasing, her orgasm seeming closer and closer every time, the orgasm she was on the edge of felt more and more intense. It wasn't just a basic orgasm anymore, prompting her hips to twitch, the pleasure could instead be felt throughout all of her body. Little sparks of amazing ran through her joints and muscles, making it impossible to stay still, and each time she slipped towards the edge only to be pulled back made the eventual orgasm feel all that more amazing. "Fine!" Terezi cried, slamming her head back against the couch with desire. "Fine! I'm fucking loving this, and I have no idea why. Can you please just get on with it? I've been so close for so long, and I can't take it anymore! You don't even have to keep up the roleplay, just please, let be cum, John!"

John had been surprised that she managed to put together so many words in her current state, but she must have been on the edge of saying them for a long time. He smirked up at her, and pulled back from her nipples, only to lean up and press a kiss to her lips. "Was that so hard? he asked her, and if it wasn't for the fact that she loved him, she probably would have leaned forward to rip his throat out.

Any negative feelings she had towards him slipped free the moment he took his place on her lap, reaching down to align her bulge with his ass, and then he slammed down, taking her all the way inside him. He felt slick, but she couldn't recall him lubricating himself at all; had she really been so far gone that he had been able to do something like that without her knowing? Whatever. She didn't care. She had a warm, wet hole to fuck, and nothing was going to stop her... John did, though. His hands slammed down against her hips and held her in place, as he slowly rode her.

"Oh, come on!" she shouted, before he leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss again, and then leaned down to lay his head in the nape of her neck.

"Calm down, will you? We're getting there. I want us to be able to enjoy this. You wouldn't want to cum straight after putting it in, would you? I can't imagine your pride would handle that very well." Fuck him. Fuck him and his teasing. Fuck him and his ability to turn almost anything around on her. ...but, he was right. She didn't want to cum straight away, she wanted to enjoy this, but she couldn't find a healthy middle between enjoying herself and going all out by herself. It was as if the experience had been an entirely new sexual awakening for her, making her rethink all the years of sexual pleasure that had come before.

Her thoughts fell to the backburner as John's hands moved from her hips. He placed them on her shoulders instead, and leaned himself back, slamming his hips down to take her as deep as he could. With each thrust upward, his cock slid between her breasts, and it wasn't long before John had the idea to use them to further his own pleasure. Being kept on the edge for so long made Terezi experience something she hadn't before. Each time she grew closer and closer, it was as if her own body got in the way of her orgasm; John kept riding her in the way that should have theoretically gotten her off, but she couldn't cum.

John's own orgasm came soon after. He pushed himself all the way down onto her again, and after twitching a few times, his cock erupted without being touched. The strain he'd built up over the length of his work day had left him pent-up enough for his orgasm to be amazing. Rope after rope of cum landed across Terezi's stomach and chest, but even that was nothing compared to what Terezi's would eventually be like. With John distracted by his own orgasm, Terezi threw caution to the wind. She didn't care anymore. All intelligent thought had left her body in favour of one, primal urge: the need to fill the hole she was fucking with a load so large John would taste like her for weeks. She thrust her hips upward, eyes rolling into the back of her own head, as a long moan left her lips. The way she moved wasn't co-ordinated, nor was it in the slightest bit the ideal way to be fucking her boyfriend, but it worked, and within only a few moments she finally broke down the wall between her and her orgasm; in the end, the thing she had been stripped of was the very thing she needed to cum. She might have wondered whether John had known that if her mind wasn't so full.

All she could think about was her pleasure, and the intense shockwaves running throughout her body were so distracting that she didn't even feel herself pumping John full of cum. She was using him as a bucket; disgusting, in concept, but delicious in execution, and it was only as her orgasm subsided that she could truly appreciate the scenario. Despite her orgasm being over, her bulge continued to spurt cum into John for a few moments afterward. John's sadistic streak seemed to have died down for the time being, as his head laid against her shoulder, his lips softly kissing her neck.

"That was..." Terezi began, after a long silence, as her bulge finally finished pumping John full of cum. In a flash, John slipped from her lap, and moved his head down to kiss at her chest. As he stood before her, hunched over, he ran his tongue across her body, licking up the mess he had made across the front of her body. As he looked down, he saw that his stomach was slightly distended. Come to think of it, he did feel full. As he looked up again, noticing how dazed Terezi looked, a wicked idea came to his mind.

Moving back onto the couch, he turned himself around to face away from her. When Terezi felt the movement, she opened her eyes, only to see his perfectly shaped behind moving closer and closer. By the time she realised what was happening, his butt was already planted on her face, used asshole placed perfectly above her mouth. "I hope you like the taste of your own cum," John told her, the aftertaste of his own sitting at the back of his mouth. Conflicted as Terezi was, there was something empowering about the idea of eating her own load out of his ass. Leaning forward, she buried her face further into his behind, and her tongue began to clean up the mess she had made.

As she ate her own cum, she thought back to how good her orgasm had felt. She needed to find a way to talk him into messing around like that again, though it would have to be done carefully; she couldn't let him know that she had enjoyed herself as much as she had. She didn't exactly like the idea of having to be subjected to that kind of sexual torture every time she wanted to fool around with him. She found her tongue moving deeper, its length allowing for her to reach deep within her boyfriend's ass, and her cum didn't taste all that bad anyway. A little bitter, and a little sweet, but the taste of his ass - which she loved - was far stronger. She only tried to pull back once she had her fill, which was long after she hadn't been able to get deep enough to eat any more of her own cum.

When John pulled away, the first thing he did was undo the handcuffs, and then, after getting dressed, he took his spot on the couch beside her. Terezi made no attempt to dress herself, instead draping herself across his lap, near-nude. She felt well-used, and her body ached. She had started out with the intention of helping him de-stress, but in the end, it had been the other way around. She was without frustration, at least for the time being. Her hand reached over to grab his, and she pressed a kiss to the back, as John ran his hand along her hip, playfully pinching her butt.

What had been going on in that TV show, again? Ah, he remembered. As he sunk back into lazily watching TV, Terezi fell asleep on his lap, the both of them completely spent.


End file.
